


This Is All I Think Of

by dreamkist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: The power of touch.





	This Is All I Think Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



He was burning up inside while his clammy skin was chilled. After a terrible moment of weightlessness, he was grounded by memory--the heaviness of all that had been and all that had passed. Alone in the dark room, he wondered what the others were doing. Were they sleeping? What would they think if he knocked on a door in the middle of the night? He pushed the thought aside and stared up at nothing in the unlit room. He crossed his arms over his chest and didn’t think about how long it had been since loneliness settled inside him.

* * *

Peggy’s body might’ve weakened but she was still a spitfire. He carefully held her hand and they talked about the weather, baseball, and the gossip about Lenny in the room two doors down. The man still got around. When she began to get tired he said goodbye. About to walk out the door, her voice, clear and steady, stopped him.

“Steve, you don’t have to be alone,” she said. A moment of piercing clarity. “Trust me on this. A happy ending is always possible.”

He nodded for her sake but he knew missed chances had the worst chances of all.

* * *

Tired and sweaty from their run, Sam and Steve collapsed on the sofa.

“I’m catching up. I’m gonna be fast as you soon.” He was all bluff and Steve laughed.

“If you say so, buddy.”

“Next thing you know Falcon’ll be the one everybody loves.”

“I wouldn’t say everybody.”

Sam rolled his eyes and said, “Even your enemies want some of that Cap.” He laughed and tipped his head back on the sofa.

Sam’s legs fell open a little more and Steve thought about spreading his own wider so they would touch. Steve was glad his cheeks were already red.

* * *

“Help me with this,” she turned to reveal the long expanse of her back framed by an open black dress. She pulled her hair aside.

He watched her bare skin disappear under the dress until the zipper reached the top. “Is this for a mission?” he asked.

“If you consider trying to loosen Bruce up a mission, then yes. Do you dance, Rogers?”

He decided to be bold and held her hips to demonstrate his moves. A few steps, nothing too fancy.

“Not too bad,” she smirked.

Steve allowed himself an appreciative look at her as she knowingly walked away.

* * *

It was a relief to have someone who could take the hits and Steve didn’t have to worry about hurting him. The smiling god, and yeah, Steve had come around to accepting there were more things in heaven and earth, was always up for a round or ten.

Thor pinned him to the mat and after he regained his equilibrium, he noticed a conspicuous bulge pressed into his abdomen. Apologies and assurances ensued.

In the shower Steve thought about Thor’s large body on his, easy and simple pleasure, rutting in a continuation of the fight. He came silently and quickly.

* * *

In the winter Steve felt like he’d never get warm again. Bucky always worried about him and at some point he began to sleep in Steve’s bed. Whenever he did that a certain heat quickly warmed Steve up.

He thought he hid those feelings he had, but one evening Bucky’s blue eyes were so close and his lips were bitten red, and Bucky brushed against his hardness. That was the day he learned how warm Bucky’s hands were.

The night Bucky whispered,“Let me make you feel good,” and slid under the cover, Steve thought he might catch on fire.

* * *

“You’re shaking, Cap.” Tony was the right temperature as he guided Steve inside. Tony made coffee, draped a blanket over his shoulders, and after a moment trying to ascertain if his concern was welcome, sat down and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Steve didn’t know how to put it in words and that made it worse.

But Tony was a genius, he could see it all in Steve’s eyes—the years, the pain. A hand rubbed Steve’s shoulder but pulled away too soon.

Steve was longing for something. 

Hesitantly and intuitively, Tony hugged him.

A shaky breath escaped Steve. He held on.


End file.
